1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a safety valve for containers of hot fluids, and more particularly, to a safety valve for coffee containers and baby bottles which automatically prevent the dispensing of a fluid that has a temperature greater than a threshold temperature.
2. Prior Art
Many people are burned by hot coffee, tea, and hot chocolate drank from travel mugs and disposable coffee cups. Similarly, many people are burned from hot soup eaten from disposable containers. Furthermore, babies are sometimes burned by drinking baby formula that has been heated using a microwave oven or by boiling. Still others, particularly children, are burned by scolding hot water from a shower, sink, or bathtub.
There are currently no devices known in the art for preventing people from being burned from drinking or eating hot fluids from containers, particularly disposable containers and baby bottles. With regard to disposable containers, such a device must be reliable and inexpensive since it should also be disposable. With regard to the baby bottles, such a device should also be reliable and must also be able to withstand repeated sterilizations.
There are also devices known in the art for preventing scolding hot water from being dispensed in the bathtub, shower, and sink. However, these devices are generally complicated and expensive.